yandere_simulatorfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Midori Gurin
'' 目前這個頁面仍在翻譯中，請參考英文版本'' Midori Gurin是一位女學生，目前是就讀Akademi High School的學生之一。 Midori Gurin是第二個被引作為彩蛋的學生。 　 Appearance 她穿著默認由玩家選擇的學校衣服，.她有蒼白的皮膚和翠綠色的眼睛。 她的第一種髮型略高於肩膀，在她的第一和第二畫像有出現過， 她的第二種髮型長度齊腰和綠色的瀏海往右邊分開。 Her hairstyle was later changed to one similar to Yandere-chan's hairstyle. With straight-cut bangs, her hair is longer and not tucked back into a ponytail. The reason for this is that YandereDev thought the old hairstyle was ugly.[1] He would like Midori's hairstyle to look a specific way, but there are no volunteers to work on this.[2] Her hairstyle as of the January 1st, 2016 Update had her hair in the back go to her elbows. On her left and right side she has some hair that goes to her elbow while some of it only goes to her chin. Her bangs are cut short and meet in the middle. Her appearance is based-off Churuya, a chibi version of Tsuruya, a character from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Midori's panties were changed to green for the "Senpai Customization Update" because of a Twitter conversation.[3] It was later changed back to white. The reason for this is because the Dev is still waiting for panty models that can be attached to a girl's body.[4] She was the first student to have different colored panties. Her stockings were green, but were also changed to white, most likely for similar reasons. She has a bust size of 1. Personality thumb|2016/1/2更新 She is known for irritating her classmates and teachers by constantly asking foolish questions, according to her Student Info. This is because she does this as a running gag in some of the videos YandereDev uploads. According to YandereDev, Midori is very stupid.[5] Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Routine Midori has no routine at the moment. At 7:04 AM, she instantly spawns on the rooftop and stays there throughout the entire day in a similar fashion to how Rival-chan stands under the cherry blossom tree. Unlike Rival-chan, Yandere-chan can still interact with Midori like a regular student. The player is able to make her move when they press G''' on the Debug Menu. She will walk to the edge of the roof where she is able to be pushed off. In the future, she will have a proper routine.[6] Purpose Midori exists mainly for the purpose of being a murder victim. She can be killed by pushing her off the roof through the debug option. The player can also kill her on the rooftop to mop her blood up and dump it on Kokona Haruka. Trivia *Her name, Midori (緑), means "green" in Japanese, referencing her green color scheme. Her last name is adapted from the katakana transcription of the English word "green", グリーン (gurīn). This makes her name mean "Green Green" in English. *She is the third student with green hair, after Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki. **She is also the fourth student with green eyes, after Pippi Osu. *Despite never going to class, she has one according to the game's files. *She was originally supposed to be the student that had water or blood dumped on her by Yandere-chan, but this was later changed to Kokona Haruka. *If Midori were to be a rival, she would be a DLC and having omniscient (or at least Genre Savvy) knowledge of Yandere Simulator and the mechanics as result of constantly asking YandereDev questions.[7] *Midori was the chibi who shouted, "YandereDev, YandereDev!" during YandereDev's "E-Mails, Volunteers and Progress" video who asked very foolish and often repeated questions, almost a satire of what some of YandereDev's fans would say. This ended up turning into a running gag towards Midori Gurin, who has made several appearances in the videos since. She has been killed twice in his videos. *She is the second student to be able to be pushed off the roof, aside from Kokona Haruka. *Her voice actress, Mom0ki, was not credited in the "I Want My Senpai Back" video's description. The description was later updated to include her. **Her voice actress also made a non-canon SoundCloud where she does short voice samples as Midori. *Despite her abilities in YandereDev's videos, she will never break the fourth wall.[8] *She was first created to personalize the typical person spamming YandereDev with annoying and useless emails, which explains her personality.[9] *Midori's favorite foods and drinks will be anything green, such as lettuce or green tea. On that note, when she eats M&M's, she only picks out the green ones as they taste better.[10] *Midori loves nature.[10] *Pressing '''M on the title screen of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night will cause Midori to say her signature phrase and then the afterlogue, instead of Beldere-chan. *Midori's parents may be very annoying, like Midori.[11] *Midori is the only student who does not have a routine, but can be interacted with. *Midori has her own SoundCloud. 分類:角色介紹 分類:未翻譯完成